Mountain Dew
by EmbracingRain
Summary: What do you get when the Titans come across an almost unlimited supply of Mountain Dew? Chaos in the form of being hyper. Some romance, but not enough to call it a romance. Robin kisses Starfire, Beast Boy romances Raven, and Cyborg's car gets wrecked.


Disclaimer: Sadly enough, my friend, Sarah, and I do not own Teen Titans. Nor do we own Mountain Dew. But one of these days we shall be victorious:RupertLover09 and Sarah cackle evilly: We were hyper when we wrote this.

next scene or whatever

ALL CAPS yelling

**MOUNTAIN DEW**

"Piiizzaaa!" Beast Boy hollered zooming out of the elevator. He had at least six pizza boxes in his hands.

Starfire dumped her romance novel in Robin's lap and flew to the fridge to get soda.

"Yay." Raven muttered sarcastically. "We get to sit through yet another night of Beast Boy and Cyborg's burping contests."

"That's right, and I'm gonna beat Beast boy again!" Cyborg cheered as he cracked open a can of Mountain Dew.

"You wish, Tin Man!" Beast Boy said, belching. "This time, I'm prepared!"

"You might wanna empty your bladder this time so you don't pee your pants again." Cyborg told him.

"I DID NOT PEE MY PANTS!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Yeah. Right." Raven said.

"I didn't!"

"Beast Boy, you are a terrible liar." Robin commented.

"So, what movie are we watching tonight?" Raven asked (a/n: it's not like she was curious, she was just trying to change the subject). "It'd better not be another documentary on cows."

"This time we are watching a glorious movie!" Starfire shrieked. "I believe it is called the Big Green." (a/n: we do not own this movie. Copies of it maybe, but not the script or anything. Well, you get our point.)

"Isn't that a soccer movie?" Robin asked, snapping open a Mountain Dew.

"Yes!" Starfire said happily. "An Earth sport with one ball and many players and they run after it and try to make a touchdown!"

"Erm, Starfire," Robin said, an eyebrow raised. "You mean a goal."

"Does it matter?" Raven asked blankly.

Two hours later

"What an inspiring movie!" Starfire said with tears in her eyes.

Beast Boy had passed out on the couch and everyone else was waking up from a long nap.

"There's too much Mountain Dew to put in the refrigerator." Robin said, observing the 100 cans left.

"BURPING CONTEST!" Cyborg yelled as BB fell off the couch.

"Wonderful!" Starfire added joyfully. "The contest of belching! My favorite!" Starfire grabbed a can of Mountain Dew and began gulping it down at an amazing speed. Everybody sweat drops Starfire burped with such force, she shook the Tower. "I feel… I feel…" she said faintly. "What beautiful rainbows!"

"Erm, Star are you okay?" Robin asked.

Starfire let her head fall to his lap. "I LOVE YOU, ROBIN!" she hollered.

Robin's mask widened. "Erm… yeah."

80 cans of Mountain Dew later

"Oh, Beast Boy!" Raven said. "Where are yooou!"

"BOO!" Beast Boy yelled at her, jumping out from behind the couch.  
Raven shrieked in fright and started chasing him around the living room.

"Who wants to make prank calls?" Robin hollered, brandishing the phone.

"Let me prank the call!" Starfire cried. She snatched the phone from Robin's hand, and he snatched it back and they started "wrestling" for it. Cyborg, who by now had had 20 more cans of Mountain Dew, was blasting the empty pizza boxes with his sonic cannon. Starfire, now sitting on the back of the couch, opened another can of Mountain Dew and chugged it.

"Romeo! Romeo! Where for art thou? Romeo!" She shrieked drunkenly, tossing the empty can at Cyborg's head and falling off the back of the couch and into Robin's arms.

"Hey, Beast Boy!" Raven called out in a singsong voice. "I found some mistletoe!" she held up a dirty sock she'd found under the couch.

"Would you look at that!" Beast Boy yelled. "Raven's under the mistletoe!"

"You gotta catch me first!" Raven taunted, and she took off running around the living room. Beast Boy finally caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist.

"Raven, you are like sunshine on a pizza box!" he said dreamily.

"Aww, thanks!" Raven said, all goggly eye.

The doorbell rang loudly, cutting through all the noise and commotion.

"NOOO!" Cyborg yelled, falling onto the couch as the doorbell began to ring rapidly.

"CYBORG! COME AND OPEN THIS DOOR." Tae yelled from outside.

Tae is the older sister of Terra, former Teen Titan. Tae has long blond hair like her sister but brown eyes. She wears blue jeans, and a pink long sleeved shirt with a black tank top over top of it. She has a black leather jacket, black army boots, and she always carries her sword with her. She knows every sword style and Karate move known to Earth, and some from other planets. She also turns into a fox when she is embarrassed or angry. She talks to animals and also has an odd power source that comes from her fingertips. She likes everything except villains, her younger sister, and (a/n: dun dun duuun) Mountain Dew.

"IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, THEN I'M COMING IN THROUGH THE WINDOW!"

Tae has an amazingly high jumping range as well

Tae jumped to the nearest window that was open. "Ew!" she said, disgusted, as she stepped into Beast Boy's room. "It reeks in here!" she left the room quickly and ran down to the living room. When she arrived, it was a huge mess with Mountain Dew cans and pizza boxes everywhere. Starfire was chasing Robin while Cyborg was singing on the table (a/n: you know that song from Titans East Part One? That's what he was singing).

"Hey, Tae!" Cy hollered over the Simple Plan CD Starfire had just put in (a/n: we don't own Simple Plan). "Have some Mountain Dew!"

"Um, no thanks." Tae said.

"You sure?" Cyborg yelled.

"Yeah. What's going on?"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?

"MOUNTAIN DEW!"

Just then, Starfire swaggered by singing along to the CD, Robin in hot pursuit of her.

"I heard you're doing ok  
But I –hic- want you to know  
I'm a dick –hic-  
I'm addicted to you –hic-!" she sang.

"Is she DRUNK?" Tae hollered.

"NO! SHE DRANK, LIKE, 40 CANS OF MOUNTAIN DEW!" Cyborg replied.

"40 CANS!" Tae shrieked. "WHAT HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN DOING?"

"Hanging out!"

"I'm sure," Tae muttered. She started to yell at Cyborg like she always did when she was mad while Beast Boy blindly ran into a wall and Raven passed out on the couch. Robin and Starfire were giving each other flirty looks and left the room."YOU'RE SO FLIPPING STUPID!" Tae yelled at Cyborg. "YOU'RE HALF COMPUTER! YOU SHOULD KNOW WHAT CAFFIENE DOES TO PEOPLE!"

Cyborg burped in response.

Tae scowled. "Probably got this bad behavior from stupid Terra," she said in a low whisper.

"Yeah, 'cept there's –hic- one difference between Cy and Terra!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh, yeah?" Cyborg asked. "What's that –hic-?"

"Terra was sexy!" Beast Boy exclaimed, then passed out next to Raven, his arms around her.

"Nasty." Tae muttered. "I'm gonna go find Robin and Star before they do something they'll regret."

"You do that!" Cyborg hollered after her, then opened another can of soda. "WOO HOO! PARTY!"

Tae started off down a hallway, where she saw two people standing at the end. Creeping quietly, she slowly closed in on her prey. Robin and Starfire were making out. "Gross,"  
Tae said in a low voice. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! PARTY'S OVER!" she hollered.

Tae grabbed Robin by the shirt and pulled him away from Starfire's lips. "YOU TWO OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED!" she yelled at them. Suddenly, Robin pushed Tae down and  
tried to kiss her. As his lips drew closer, Tae's rage grew.

"ARG!" she yelled, shooting Robin with enough of her static power to knock him out. "This is out of controll!" she said locking Starfire in her room and putting Robin on his bed . "Sorry, Robin," she whipered as she closed and locked the door.

Tae returned to the living room to see Cyborg asleep in the fetal position on the floor. With a sigh, she began to clean up.

Hours later, everybody was still passed out and Tae had finished cleaning. She searched the fridge for a soda and grabbed the last can, chugging it down. Freaking out because she realized she had just chugged a whole can of Mountain Dew, she started to shake. And when Tae shook like that, you'd better duck for cover, because she's hyper.

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screamed. She looked in the fridge for more, but there was none left. "Hehe, I know where BB keeps his secret stash." Tae said to herself, lifting up in air vent in the floor. There she found loads of food, but more importantly... MOUNTAIN DEW! "YES!" she screamed, chugging them all down.

By the time the Titans were back to normal, Tae had chugged down eleven cans of Mountain Dew and was shaking on the floor.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "Erm, Tae, you alright?"

"MOUNNNTAAAINNN DEWWW!" Tae hollered.

"Dear God, help us," Cyborg muttered. "She found BB's secret stash>"

"Yeas, she found my- - HEY HOW'D YOU KNOW ABOUT MY STASH?" Beast Boy hollered.

"Does it really matter?" Raven said flatly.

"DUDE!" Beast Boy looked in the vent. "SHE DRANK ALL ELEVEN CANS!"

"What shall we do with her?" Starfire asked mournfully. Robin's arm was around her waist (a/n: it's not like that's important to the story or anything. what do you care if his arm was around her waist or not?) .

"I guess this is why she don't like Mountain Dew." Cyborg reasoned.

Raven started to laugh, and a lamp exploded by Beast Boy. "Oops," she muttered.

Everybody stared at her.

"What? It's sort of... funny."

"Sort of," Beast Boy said, smiling at her.

Raven smiled back, and the light above Starfire and Robin exploded. Suddenly, Raven's emotions caused all the lights in the tower to go out.

"It's cool, ya'll, I got it under control." Cyborg said, turining on a flashlight and shining it at his friends. Tae was still twitching on the floor. Suddenly, she got up and kissed Cyborg, then jumped out the window.

"She'll kill herself!" Beast Boy said.

They heard a loud crash as Tae hit the trash cans below. "I'M OKAY!" she hollered. "A LITTLE BRUISED, BUT I'M **_OKAY_**!"

"She doesn't sound okay," Beast Boy commented.

"She sounds like--" the roar of the T-Car cut Cyborg off. "SHE SOUNDS LIKE SHE'S STEALIN' MY BABY! NOOOOOOOOO!" he raced out of the tower and tore after the T-Car which was being naigated by Tae.

"Yahoo!" Tae yelled, driving a million miles an hour (a/n: okay, so that's kind of impossible, but this is OUR fanfic, so we'll write it how we want!).

"Come back with my car, dammit!" Cyborg yelled, running after the car.

Suddenly, Tae crashed Cy's car into a tree, and he fainted with sadness. Tae got out of the car; she was herself again. "Wh-what happened?" she paused when she spotted Cyborg. "Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" she yelled shaking him.

"You-you WRECKED MY BABY!" Cyborg hollered, bursting into tears.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Tae wailed.

"YOU OWE ME A NEW CAR!"

"Wow!" Beast Boy said as the rest of the team came up. "Big damage you've caused, Tae. How'd you do it?"

"My baby! My baby!" Cyborg kept wailing as he stared at the smoldering ruins of what had been his car.

Starfire tried to comfort him with the same story she used when somebody had stolen the original T-Car. Unfortunately for her, this resulted in a death glare, and she backed away.

"I-I'll help you fix it!" Tae offered. "I-I'll do anything you say! Just please don't hurt me!"

"Come on, guys," Robin said to Raven, BB, and Starfire, "let's let them sort this out."

And sort it out they did. With a lot of crying on Cyborg's part and a lot of begging on Tae's , but two days later a brand-new, complete T-Car stood in front of Titan's Tower

Tae was nearly passed out on the ground, covered in dirt, grease, and mud. She entered the tower and snapped open a soda. Unfortunately, it was a Mountain Dew and a newly hyper Tae hopped into the brand-new T-Car and tore off.

"SHE STOLE MY BABY!" Cy hollered. "_**AGAIN**_!"

Halfway across town, Tae ran into a tree.

**THE END**

* * *

So, what did ya think? We want you to press that review button down there and tell us! 

PS the only character we own is Tae. She belongs to Sarah.


End file.
